


Ukubheka ngaphakathi

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ukubheka ngaphakathi

Ngenkathi uJaime kanye naye sebemile endlini yezihambi esezingeni elifanele ngemuva kwenyanga yokulala ezindaweni ezesabekayo zokuhlanzeka okungathandeki nemibhede egcwele izindiza, uBrienne wayazi ukuthi uJaime uzoba nesithukuthezi kusihlwa. Futhi ngokwanele, ubephuzile futhi ekhuluma engayeki amahora amabili okugcina ngemuva kwesidlo sasebusuku. Wayazi ukuthi wayengeke aphuze kakhulu, njengoba kwakufanele baqhubeke nohambo lwabo belibangisa eningizimu ekuseni, ngakho wamvumela. Wabona ukuthi kujatshuliswa kanjani ukusondelana neKing's Landing ngemuva kwenyanga yokuhamba. Ngenkathi uJaime esukuma esihlalweni sakhe esiseduze kwendawo yomlilo futhi esondela kuye, uBrienne wayejulile ngomcabango, ekhumbula izinsuku zabo ndawonye nokuthi kuzobe sekuphelile kanjani ngokumbalwa. Wayezibuza ngekusasa labo lapho ephazamisa imicabango yakhe.

"Woza manje, ake sihambe siyothatha umoya, wench".

"Bengicabanga ukuthi kufanele siphumule ..."

"Hawu! Wozani! Hambani nami isikhashana, sizolala emzuzwini".

Wabona ukuthi ukumelana kuyize kuye, ikakhulukazi esimweni sakhe sokujabula, ngakho wamlandela ukuphuma. Wayekwazi ukusebenzisa umoya omusha, futhi eningizimu kude kakhulu lafudumele ubusuku. Isibhakabhaka sasicacile nenyanga ikhanya ngokukhanya.

Bahamba bezungeza ingadi, bahlala ezihlalweni ezinzima zokhuni abazithola eduze kwezitebele. UBrienne wabheka isibhakabhaka isikhashana, ebuka izinkanyezi ezijwayelekile, futhi lapho ebheka phansi, wathola uJaime emgqolozele.

"Bheka emehlweni ami". Kusho uJaime, esondela kuye.

"Yiyeke, udakiwe". UBrienne wabeka isandla sakhe esifubeni sakhe wamdonsela eceleni.

"Cha, Brienne ngempela, sondela lapha bese ungibona" Wayekhipha amagama akhe kancane, kodwa ezwakala eqinile, kanti uBrienne wabona ukuthi wasebenzisa igama lakhe langempela futhi hhayi nelinye igama lakhe lesidlaliso, okwenzeka kuphela lapho yena wayeqotho ngento ethile.

UBrienne wasondela kancane, futhi akazange alwe naye lapho avale igebe elisele futhi wenza amayintshi kude nobuso bakhe. Umoya wakhe wawunuka kabi iwayini, futhi ubuso bakhe babukhanyiswa kancane ukukhanya kwelanga. Imvamisa ubengakhululeki neze ngokusondela kwabo, kepha wayenomuzwa wokuthi uJaime wayengeke akhumbule noma yini namhlanje ekuseni, ngakho wazama ukuphumula.

"Uyazi ukuthi ngibonani kulawo mehlo amakhulu aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka?" Kusho uJaime, elindele.

Wayengazi ukuthi alindele ukuthi aphendule athini, ngakho-ke wanquma ukuphendula ngokweqiniso.

"Ukubonakaliswa kwakho ..., mhlawumbe", kusho uBrienne.

UJaime akasho lutho isikhashana, avele ambuke. UBrienne wayefuna ukubuka kude, esaba ukuthi kungenzeka ambone emehlweni akhe. Wayehlala ezizwa engcuphe kakhulu ngaphansi kwamehlo akhe, sengathi wayeyincwadi evulekile, zonke izimfihlo zakhe zazimchithela ukuthi azifunde ngokuthanda kwakhe. Uzamile ukuhamba, kepha wayevaleleke endaweni yakhe. Amehlo akhe ajulile aluhlaza amudla aphela. Ubekwazi ukuzwa ukushisa komzimba wakhe ngisho nangengubo yakhe yesikhumba, kuthumele ukuthuthumela komgogodla wakhe.

Impendulo yakhe yafika ngemuva kwezikhathi ezithile, cishe e -hlebezeni.

"Mhlawumbe akuyona inkomba yami", uphendule.

"Usho ukuthini?"

"Zithi amehlo yiwindi emphefumulweni"

UBrienne wamiswa iqhwa endaweni lapho ezwa lokho. Wayeqonde ukuthini ezinsolweni eziyisikhombisa? Ukuthi… ukuthi nguyena osemphefumulweni wakhe? Cha, akunjalo. Wayengakwazi lokho! Wayengazi. Wayenesiqiniseko sokuthi uyahlanya, kepha kwamenza wangakwazi ukukhuluma isikhashana.

UJaime waphula imicabango yakhe ethukile lapho ephinda ekhuluma.

"Ubonani emayini?"

Kulokho, uBrienne wagcina ngokuphulukana emehlweni futhi wasuka ngokushesha. Esukuma engathi uyahamba.

"Angiboni lutho, futhi ngicabanga ukuthi sekuyisikhathi sokuthi ngihambe. Ubusuku obuhle, seramu." Kusho uBrienne, aqale ukuhamba.

"Unamehlo amahle kakhulu engike ngawabona" kusho uJaime ephakamisa izwi futhi. Lokho kwamenza wama okwesibili.

"Kuyisihawu ukuthi baphuphutheke kangaka", aqede.

UBrienne wabuyela emuva futhi waqhubeka nokuhamba ngokushesha okukhulu, esaba ukuthi kungenzeka amlandele futhi abone izinyembezi ziqala emehlweni akhe aqhakazile, edabukisayo.

Ngakusasa ekuseni, ngenkathi uBrienne elinde uJaime ukuba avuke, wazithola esacabanga ngalokho ayekushilo izolo ebusuku. Wayekwazi ukuzikholisa ukuthi kwakuyi wayini kuphela ekhuluma. Impela ubengasho lutho lwalokho, futhi ubengasoze akhumbule into namhlanje.

Kepha-ke, kungani kwaqhubeka ukumkhathaza?

Ngaphandle kwenjongo, amehlo akhe agcwele izinyembezi futhi. UBrienne akazange aqaphele kuze kube sekwedlule isikhathi futhi wazizwa ziwa phansi izihlathi. Into elandelayo azizwa ngayo kwakuyisandla esimnene, esisula. Ngemuva kwalokho, wezwa izwi elijwayelekile.

"Uma amehlo engawindi emphefumulweni, izinyembezi ziyimvula yezulu."

Izinyembezi zikaBrienne zaqina lapho ezwa lokho. Wasukuma, kodwa wahluleka ukunyakaza.

Wayazi. Wayenesiqiniseko sokuthi uJaime wayazi ukuthi uyamthanda, futhi kwamethusa lokho. Kwamgcwalisa ukwesaba ngoba wayazi ukuthi usehawukelweni. Wayengabuza noma yini kuye futhi ayenze, ephule noma yisiphi isifungo ngaphandle komcabango wesibili. Wayengowakhe ngokuphelele, futhi wayekwazi lokho. Wayesazi isikhathi esingakanani?

"Ngiyacela Brienne, ungakhali" kusho uJaime. Ngokulandelayo, wambamba ngesandla wamsondeza, wamhlebela endlebeni.

"Ngifisa ukuthi ungibuke emehlweni", aqale, "Futhi ubone iqiniso libhalwe lapho".

UBrienne wasuka kancane kuye, njalo kancane, waze waqondana amehlo abo.

Ekugcineni, wakuqonda lokho ayeqonde kona lapho ebona, sekucacile njengosuku, amehlo akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka aboniswa aluhlaza.

Wamamatheka, ngokumangala, embuthanweni. Ngabe ubesho ukuthi… Kungenzeka? Wayengakaze ayibone kanjani ngaphambili?

"Nami ngibona ngeyakho" Esho enamahloni, engakukholwa lokho asanda kukubona. Ukuthi uJaime wayemthanda njengoba naye emthanda.

Wamubamba masinyane, futhi imizimba yabo yahlangana yakwamukela ngokuphelele lokho okwakuzwakala kungubuphakade. Ekuqaleni uBrienne wayecabanga ukuthi ubambekile ephusheni angakwazi ukuvuka kulo, kodwa wabe esebona ukuthi, okokuqala ngqa, amehlo akhe ayevulekile.


End file.
